survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
What Could Go Wrong?
"What Could Go Wrong" is the third episode of SRorgs: Benin. Challenges Story Day 7 After voting off Irish, the alliance agrees that Trending will be the next to go from Nokoue because he's the only person left not in the alliance. John and BB have to compete against each other in another reward challenge, which is again for an advantage in the next immunity challenge. John wins again, making Agrime angry with who they elected as their leader. Day 8 The two tribes are gathered, expecting to compete against each other in the next immunity challenge, but they are shocked to find that the first twist of the season has arrived. There won't be an immunity challenge, and both tribes will go to tribal council. Nokoue feel like they've been ripped off by the double tribal council because it hasn't given them enough opportunity to come back in numbers against Agrime. At Agrime, Usernam continues to try to get numbers against BB because he still thinks BB is gunning for him. Meanwhile, BB is coming up with a whole different plan to vote off Macro first instead of Marcuz. There are now two rival alliances: BB, Fred and Surv have the power in the tribe, mainly centred around BB, while Usernam, Macro and Rapay are on the outside. Usernam, Macro and Rapay need Marcuz's vote against BB if they're going to turn things around against BB. BB still thinks that he has Usernam on his side, so his plan to vote off Macro looks like it's going ahead. Day 9 It's getting closer to tribal council, and Macro is getting very nervous about BB. He goes searching for the hidden immunity idol to try to protect himself, and he's able to find it. This means that he's going to be safe at tribal council if it comes down to it, which it may. Usernam is starting to realize that their plan to flip the game and take out BB isn't going to work. Macro is getting more and more nervous, but he hears from Usernam about the plan to vote him off. He thinks that they might have the numbers to protect him, so he decides to save his hidden immunity idol for a later time. At Nokoue, the alliance decides to stick together and vote out Trending instead of turning on themselves and trying to make a power play. Trending is completely oblivious to the fact that he's the only person on the tribe not in an alliance. At tribal council, the alliance keeps themselves secret, and they shock Trending by unanimously blindsiding him. When Agrime go to tribal council, it's clear that BB is the one calling the shots and running the game. He's the tribe leader and the head of his alliance. After the votes are cast, Macro doesn't play the hidden immunity idol. After six votes are read it is tied 3-3 between Macro and Marcuz, but Macro is saved by Marcuz's self-vote, and Marcuz becomes the fourth person voted out of the game. Tribal Council Nokoue Agrime Trivia * This is the second time that there has been a double tribal council in SRorgs, after Double Tribal in SRorgs: Reddit. This is the earliest in the game it has happened (Day 9) and the first time anybody (Marcuz) has cast a self-vote at one. Category:SRorgs: Benin episodes